


The Commander, The Lover and The Servant Girl

by Sudden_Impact



Series: Clarke Dreams of Lexa [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rimming, Servant Clarke, Servants, Sexual Content, Smut, Submission, Submissive Character, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudden_Impact/pseuds/Sudden_Impact
Summary: Following the defeat of Mount Weather, Clarke is left to roam the wilderness of her own volition.  She is confused, torn between love and hatred for the woman who she thought she trusted.  But there is an undeniable part of her that yearns to submit to the authority of the Commander; another part which desires to express her love for Lexa.  She cannot suppress the desires of her heart which manifest in the form of erotic dreams.  She also thinks about Costia sometimes: the love of Lexa's life.  What would Costia have been like?In this story, I see Costia as looking similar to Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones.Or…The Commander, the Princess and the Mother of Dragons have a steamy lesbian threesome.





	

I cautiously approached the double doors and knocked.

"Enter," came the voice on the other side.

The room was large and ornately furnished.  My eye was drawn to a massive four-poster bed.  The bed was made of a dark wood with intricate carvings.  Thick, deep red velvet curtains hung from each corner of the bed.  A fire blazed from an large marble fireplace.  Atop the fireplace were various ornaments of exquisite craftsmanship; some of them may have been made of gold.

The floor was made of that same dark wood as the bed, in a parquet pattern.  Ornately patterned rugs covered much of the floor.  The room was dark except for the warm glow of the fireplace and the various large candles in holders distributed about the room.  Above my head, a round cast iron chandelier hung from the ceiling by chains.  Candles lined the circumference of the chandelier, their warm orange flames gently flickering.

 _Heda_ reclined regally on a duck egg blue chaise-longue.  She was barefoot and wore a hooded cloak, not dissimilar in fabric and colour to the drapes which adorned the corners of the four-poster bed.

The brunette looked up as I entered the room.  "Ah, there you are Clarke, I have been expecting you."

I bowed my head slightly in reverence. "Greetings _Heda_ ," I said nervously.  I was careful to direct my gaze towards the floor.  I dared not stare too long at _Heda_ , in case she found my attention disrespectful.

As I stood, two other servant girls entered the room.  They were attired in a similar manner to myself.  They wore a white shirt, cream bodice, and a long cream skirt; over which they wore a white apron.  Their hair was covered by a white cap.

The servant girls each carried large ceramic urns.  They nodded respectfully to _Heda_ , before emptying steaming hot water into an ornamental iron bathtub.  The bathtub rested on ornate iron lions feet. The girls retreated and closed the doors, leaving me alone with the Commander.

As I stood in silence, _Heda_ threw back the hood of her cloak.  Her dark brown hair was un-braided and spilled loosely across her shoulders.  She opened the cloak, wriggled out of it and allowed it drop to the floor.  The material of the cloak pooling at her feet.  I gave a little gasp, instinctively covering my mouth.  _Heda_ was completely naked.  I was frozen to the spot, mesmerised by her beautiful, slender, toned figure with flawless bronze coloured skin.  I blinked rapidly as I watched her walk gracefully towards the bath.  She raised an eyebrow.  "Are you going to join me Clarke?"

My heart began beating rapidly and my cheeks heated.  " _Sha,_ _Heda_ ," I replied, as I made my way towards the bath.  Thankfully, _Heda_ was not annoyed with me, but instead smiled at my nervousness.

As _Heda_ settled into the bath, I busied myself with adding a vial of scented oil to the steaming water.  A delightful floral scent filled the air around us.  I took hold of a wash cloth and knelt down beside the bath.  I proceeded to soak the cloth in the warm water.  I then set about washing _Heda_.  Beautiful, forest green eyes watched me curiously as I drew the damp cloth across her bare skin.  I was careful to maintain my focus on what I was doing, without disrespectfully staring into _Heda_ 's eyes.

"Hmm..." _Heda_ moaned softly as I applied the damp cloth across her back and the top of her shoulders.  "That is lovely Clarke, _Mochof_."

I swallowed.  " _Pro_ , _Heda_."

My breathing became a little more laboured as I slowly brought the damp cloth across _Heda_ 's small, but firm, breasts.  I could have sworn the room was not cold.  A fire was roaring in the hearth.  However, _Heda's_ nipples seem to grow and stiffen in response to my touch.  I shifted nervously, aware of _Heda_ 's eyes on mine.

The Commander chuckled.  "You know Clarke, you have the most beautiful blue eyes.  They're like the sky on a summer's day," she said softly.

I felt a fluttering in my stomach and my heart raced.  " _Mochof_ , _Heda_."

Would it be too forward of me to compliment _Heda_ on her own beautiful eyes?  A warmth filled my chest at the thought of doing so.  I decided it best to remain silent.

I flinched as a wet hand emerged from the bath water and lightly held my chin.  I stopped what I was doing and bit my lower lip.  I was not used to this kind of attention from _Heda_ and was unsure how to respond to it.

"Clarke," she said sweetly.

Gingerly, I looked up into _Heda_ 's warm, emerald green eyes and swooned.  I felt breathless at the Commander's beauty.  I just knelt there, blinking, unsure of what to say or do as she tenderly stroked my cheek – a cheek that was now wet from her touch.

"There's no need to be so shy around me Clarke," she said, a smile shaping her mouth.

I opened and closed my mouth soundlessly.  "I...err..."

She laughed, withdrawing her hand.  "You really are a very sweet girl."

" _Mochof_ ," I replied, lifting my head to hold her gaze for a moment.  Feeling I might have gone a little too far, I swiftly averted my focus and continued with my task.  I reached into the bath water and ran the cloth along the length of her slender legs.  I yearned to wash between _Heda_ 's legs, but she might not approve, so I avoided that area until invited.

"Would you like me to wash your hair now _Heda_?"

" _Sha_."

I grabbed the large wooden ladle and scooped-up some water from the bath.  I then poured the water over the Commander's head, immediately soaking her hair.  I poured some shampoo into my hand from a vial beside me, watching as the viscous liquid oozed across my palm.  Then, I applied the shampoo to the brunette's hair and massaged it in.  She gave a gentle moan from the back of her throat, which let me know I was doing it right.  I ladled more water onto the Commander's hair and removed the last traces of the shampoo.

Without another word.  _Heda_ stood up in the bath.  I watched in awe as the water cascaded off her beautiful naked form and into the bath.  Her beautiful tanned skin glistened with moisture in the warm candlelight.  She stood with her back to me and I took this opportunity to admire her bare back and taught buttocks, now glistening with water.

She stepped out of the bath and onto a rug, before turning to face me.  I gulped as my hungry eyes took in the delightful sight of the triangle of dark hair between her thighs.  I think she might have caught me staring as she smiled, barely stifling a laugh.  I tried to carry on as if nothing had happened.  My hands trembled slightly as I wrapped a large towel around the naked woman.  I proceeded to dab her dry with the towel.  It was nice to see _Heda_ with wet hair, which I now carefully dried.  When we had finished, I took hold of the towel and neatly folded it before placing it beside the bath.

We both walked over towards the bed, upon which lay various items of clothing.  I took hold of a pair of pristine, white lace drawers.  I held them out for _Heda_ as she stepped into them.  I then drew them up along her legs until they were firmly in place.  Next came the bra, which I fastened around her breasts.  After that, I helped her into a long white chemise.  Then came the long emerald green lace-up over dress.  Finally, she slipped on a pair of black leather shoes.  She looked stunning, but there was still more to be done.

 _Heda_ sat down at her dressing table, upon which was an ornate silver mirror.  Without further prompting, I set about brushing her hair.  I felt a warmth spread through my entire body at the close contact with the powerful brunette.  I ran the brush through her soft, brown hair in long strokes.  I delighted in the feeling of the soft strands of her chestnut brown locks that ran through my fingers.  I breathed in deeply, enjoying the lovely scent of the woman I had just washed.

Next, I braided her hair.  My hands seemed to move of their own volition.  I had done this so many times that I could do it blindfolded.  I held her hair firmly and twisted and tied, until finally, her hair was completely braided.  She checked herself in the mirror, smiling in approval.

" _Mochof_ _Klark_."

" _Pro_ _Heda_."

There was a knock at the door.  The corner's of _Heda's_ mouth tugged into a broad smile.  "That will be Costia.  Will you open the door please Clarke?"

" _Sha, Heda._ "  I moved quickly towards the door and opened it.

It was Costia.

She wore a long cream satin dress with a square neckline and delicate beaded edging.  The dress was covered by a red velvet gown with long hanging bell sleeves and a hood.

Costia's platinum blonde hair was impeccably fashioned into an elegant braided chignon.  Similar to _Heda_ , Costia had full lips and green eyes – grey-green eyes to be exact.

She looked stunning.

The blonde bustled into the room, grinning broadly.  "Lexa!" she said brightly.

The Commander leapt to her feet in response.  "Costia!"

The two women embraced.  My heart pounded and my throat went dry, as envy burned within me.  I looked to the floor, partly in respect and partly to hide my emotions.

"Oh, is this your new servant girl?  The one you told me about?"  Costia asked.  "Hmm…Clarke, isn't it?"

My eyes widened in surprise at the mention of my name.  I looked up instinctively to see Costia eyeing me curiously over _Heda's_ shoulder.

My pulse rate quickened.  My mouth moved soundlessly as I struggled with the dilemma of whether I should answer her or not.

Lexa chuckled.  The delightful sound sending a shiver of delight up my spine.  She pulled away from the blonde's embrace, a warm smile on her face.  "Yes, this is Clarke."

"Nice to meet you Clarke," said Costia amiably, with a slight nod of her head.

A smile traced my lips and joy blossomed within me, in response to the young woman's friendliness.  "Nice to meet you too, Miss Costia."  I bowed my head in respect.

Costia buried her head in _Heda's_ collarbone.  "You were right Lexa, she's _very_ pretty," Costia whispered into _Heda's_ ear, before giggling.  She fixed me with sparkling grey-green eyes.

I could feel my cheeks burning.  I couldn't suppress the wide grin that formed on my features.

The blonde giggled again.  It was a lovely sound that made my heart flutter. "Perhaps she could spend some time with us?" she said playfully, before planting another kiss on the Commander's full lips.

A sense of excitement bubbled within me.  I yearned for _Heda_ to invite me to stay with them.  I wondered if Costia wanted to simply enjoy my company or something more.  I hoped it was the latter.  I was not sexually experienced, but I was keen to learn.  If they invited me to stay, I would be the most envied servant girl in the entire coalition.  I bit my lip in anticipation.  My heart hammered in my chest.

I had to remember my duties and say something.  "Will that be all _Heda_?"

The brunette looked at me pensively for a moment, before replying, "Yes, that will be all Clarke."

Costia huffed theatrically and pouted like a child.  "Oh, you're no fun Lexa," she teased, touching the other woman's lips with a fingertip.

 _Heda_ rolled her eyes and sighed.  "Costia, you're _so_ naughty!" she cooed.

The Blonde laughed.  "I know…and you love it!"

I averted my gaze as they kissed passionately.  My heart sank and my shoulders slumped.  I would never get to enjoy intimacy with _Heda_ , not like Costia would.  I sniffed, tears pricking my eyes.  I had to get out of that room.

I hurriedly gathered my things and made to leave, but halted as _Heda_ called out to me, "Oh…could you bring us some wine please Clarke?"

" _Sha,_ _Heda_."  I said curtly, before scurrying out of the room.

I had to fight back the tears that threatened to stream down my cheeks, as I hurried along the corridors.  I filled a jug full of red wine and placed them on a tray, with two ornate pewter goblets.  I returned to _Heda's_ room.

The two guards at the door barely acknowledged my presence as I approached them.  I stepped between them and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I entered the room to see the two women in an embrace, hands caressing each other lovingly.  I set the jug of wine and the two pewter goblets down on a table and waited patiently.

Costia giggled as she leaned her head into the Commander's neck.  "Go on, ask her," she said in a harsh whisper.

 _Heda_ let out a long sigh, as she held the other woman's shoulders.  She raised her eyebrows.  "Costia, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."  The blonde's eyes seem to roam all over my body.  She smiled at me warmly.

I smiled in response, averting my attention to the floor.  I shifted on the spot nervously, wringing my hands.  I was not used to gaining the attention of such a beautiful, and powerful, woman as Costia.

"Clarke," said _Heda_.

"Hmm…" my eyes snapped upwards to the Commander.  " _Heda?_ "

The brunette chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated her words.  "Clarke, I…" she said.

"Go on," Costia urged.

 _Heda_ drew a deep breath.  "Clarke, I…we…wondered if…you'd like to spend some time with us."

Costia beamed upon hearing _Heda_ say those words.  Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

I could barely contain the maelstrom of emotions that welled within me.  Joy filled me like sunshine.  "Yes…yes…I would like that very much _Heda, mochof_ ," I gushed.

Emerald green eyes flicked briefly towards the table, upon which was the jug of wine and two goblets.

"Well then Clarke, you'll have to get yourself a goblet, if you're going to share some wine with us." She quirked an eyebrow.

" _Sha, Heda._ "  I burst out of the room and half-walked, half-ran to the kitchens.

 

* * *

 

I felt like I was walking on air.  I had to pause for a moment to catch my breath, my heart was beating that fast.  After retrieving a goblet, I returned to _Heda's_ room.  My mind raced in anticipation of what might happen next.  Perhaps we would enjoy some pleasant conversation.  Maybe a kiss and a cuddle.  It could even be the full-on sexual experience I had been craving for so long.  I would soon find out.

The two guards eyed me curiously, their hands clutching their guisarmes.  They no doubt wondered why I was going back and forth so much.  I ignored them and entered the room without knocking.

The two women were sat on the chaise-longue.  They stopped talking as I entered the room.  Their eyes focused on me, like wolves stalking a deer.  The two women practically radiated lust.  A warmth pooled in my own loins in anticipation of what might happen that night.  I had decided a moment earlier that I would let them do anything they wanted with me.  I would let them humiliate me, if it gave them pleasure.  They could even hurt me, if it wasn't too painful. I existed only to serve my _Heda_.

The two women parted to make room for me on the sofa.  The Commander patted the space next to her on the pale blue fabric.  She smiled thinly.  "Come, Clarke.  Please take a seat."

Goblet in hand, I made my way eagerly towards the women and sat down.  My thighs pressed against the other women's legs.  I felt a nervous flutter in the pit of my stomach.  My fingers twisted the goblet around and around in my hand.

I started as Costia's voice broke the silence, "Here, Clarke, let me pour you some wine."

As Costia held up the jug, I held out my goblet in a slightly trembling hand.

The blonde's brows knitted together.  "Erm, perhaps you should set your goblet down on the table first?"

My eyes widened.  "I, err, yes…" I stammered, before slamming the goblet down on the table with a little too much force.

Costia just smiled sweetly at my obvious display of nerves.  She poured some of the dark red liquid into the goblet.  I wasn't used to strong drink, only having tasted wine before – not actually _drinking_ it.

"Cheers!" said _Heda_ brightly.

The women held up their goblets.  They eyed me, waiting for me to do likewise.  I held up my goblet as the women clinked their goblets against mine.  "Cheers!" we sang in unison.

Seeing _Heda_ and Costia sipping their wine, I drank some of mine.  It tasted strong and refreshing.  The metal of the goblet was cold on my lips.

"So," said Costia, "how old are you Clarke?"

"I am sixteen summers, Miss Costia."

"So young!" Costia enthused.

I gave a little gasp as I felt the blonde's fingertips delicately trace my jaw line.  Her long bell sleeve draped across my shoulder.  I did not know where to look, so I just gazed ahead of me.

"She's not _that_ young, Costia," said the Commander.

"By three summers, Lexa."

My mouth fell open as Costia removed my cap.  She tossed the piece of white material onto the table in front of us.  "There, now that's _much_ better Clarke.  You've got lovely golden hair, similar to mine."

" _Sha._ "

Costia's hand brushed lightly through my hair.

I took another gulp of my wine.  I think my nerves were making me drink faster than I ought to be.  I had to remind myself that this was strong drink.

The blonde stroked my cheeks with the back of her hand, causing them to flush.  "Tell me Clarke.  Have you…" she averted her eyes towards the table, biting her lip.  "Have you been… _intimate_ with a woman before?"  Her eyes seemed to search mine anxiously for an answer.

"I have not been intimate with a man _or_ a woman…m'Lady."

Costia seemed to brighten at this knowledge.  The blonde smiled and hummed in satisfaction to herself.

"I _am_ surprised Clarke.  I would have thought that a girl as fair as yourself, would draw the attention of boys…and girls even."  She quirked an eyebrow, as she awaited my response.

I felt my cheeks grow hot under the woman's scrutiny.  "I…I…I wish to win the affections of someone who is of good repute, my Lady," I stammered.

Costia nodded in understanding.  "That is most admirable of you Clarke.  You are a woman of good moral standing.  You do not wish to lose your virginity to some hedge-born churl."

I must have lost track of the amount of wine I had been drinking.  By the time I had poured more wine into my mouth, the goblet was now empty.  I frowned, staring at the dregs at the bottom of my goblet.

"Oh, you're dry Clarke," said Costia, as she leaned across me to grab the jug.  "Here, let me fill you up."

" _Mochof._ "  I held up my goblet again to Costia.

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Oh.  _Sha.  Moba._ "  I put the goblet down on the table.

Costia filled the goblet almost to the top.  "There we are.  A nice big measure for lovely Clarke," she said affectionately.

The blonde brushed my cheek lightly with the back of her hand, sending tingles of pleasure coursing through me.  I glanced at the goblet on the table.  My eyes widened at the extra large measure.  I watched for a moment as the reflection of golden candlelight shimmered on the surface of the blood-red liquid.

"Costia!" the Commander cautioned.  _Heda's_ face was creased into a frown.

"What?"

 _Heda_ rolled her eyes, before shaking her head slightly.  "Nothing," she sang.

"Clarke's a big girl.  She can take a drink of wine.  Can't you Clarke?"

" _Sha_ , my Lady."

"So, Clarke, tell me – do you like girls?"

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened.  "Err… _sha_."

The blonde fidgeted in her seat and rubbed the back of her neck.  "Erm, I mean, are you _attracted_ to other women?"  Her grey-green eyes held mine, as she waited tentatively for my answer.

I perked up at once.  "Yes, very much, especially women as beautiful as yourself and _Heda_."

Costia clapped her hands together in glee.  The long bell sleeves of her dress flapped wildly.  Her face was a mask of pure pleasure.  "You see Lexa?  I just knew it!"

The Commander clicked her tongue.  "Well done Costia.  Your observations when it comes to women are…impressive," she said with grudging appreciation.

I lifted my goblet of wine gingerly from the table, careful not to spill any.  I took a long, satisfying drink, smiling smugly to myself.  This was going very well indeed.

Costia's plump lips pressed gently against my cheek.  I closed my eyes to savour the moment.  I breathed in the woman's perfume – a lovely floral scent, not dissimilar to that of _Heda's_.

My earlier nerves had now given way to a warm, relaxed sensation.  I felt confident with these two women.  We had all made our desire and intentions for each other plain.  A warm glow spread through my body.  My sense of ease was no doubt boosted by the strong drink, which I now held in my hand.  I took another long gulp of my wine.  Wicked thoughts ran through my mind of  what events might occur that evening.  A little moisture soaked my drawers in response to my ruminations.

"Careful Clarke.  That's strong drink.  You should sip it slowly," said _Heda_.

"Sssha, _Heda_ ," I replied, slightly slurring my words.  My head swam a little with the affects of the alcohol.  I placed the goblet down on the table.

"Oh _shof op!_   She can take it," said Costia dryly.

"Costia!" Lexa hissed.

The blonde kissed her way up my neck, sending little sparks of pleasure up my spine.  I tilted my head to one side to give her more access.  I gave a little gasp as the woman's hand gently squeezed my breast.  I sighed with pleasure as Costia continued to fondle my breast.  Her fingertips located my hardening nipple.  She rolled the swollen bud between finger and thumb, through the fabric of my clothing.

"Are you jealous, _Heda_?" Costia sassed, as she peppered my neck with tender kisses.

Lexa huffed.  "No, should I be?"

Costia giggled.  "Yes, you should be.  I'm kissing a gorgeous young blonde girl, right before your eyes."

"I'd only be jealous if you didn't intend to share."

"Oh, I do intend to share.  Just let me know when you want to start… _sharing_."

 _Heda_ smiled thinly.  She leaned back into the corner of the chaise-longue, raising her goblet to her lips.  "I'm content to just watch…for now at least."

I lifted my own goblet to my lips and drained the remnants of the wine down my throat.  I blinked rapidly as my head swam.

"Oooh, you're a thirsty girl, aren't you Clarke?"  Costia cooed.

I giggled drunkenly.  "Shhaa, my L…Lady."  My body shook slightly as I hiccupped.

"Here, let me pour you some more.  Not too much mind.  We don't want _Heda_ telling us off again, do we?"  She wagged a finger in mock admonishment.

I chuckled, shaking my head.  "N…No, M..Miss Costia.  No we…we don't."

I watched as Costia filled my goblet with more of the intoxicating beverage.

"Costia!" _Heda_ huffed, rubbing her forehead.

"It'll help her relax," said Costia, touching the Commander's arm.

"It'll help her pass out!"

I held my hand to my mouth in a futile attempt to stifle a laugh.

Fingertips gently touched my jaw line, urging me to turn my head towards the Commander's lover.  I complied, melting as Costia's face loomed close to mine.  Beautiful grey-green eyes, sparkling with lust, gazed into mine.  Her plump lips crashed against my lips, eliciting gentle moans of pleasure from the back of my throat.  My lips parted slightly as Costia's tongue probed my mouth.  I extended my own tongue, eagerly seeking contact with the other woman.  I luxuriated in the feeling of hot bliss as our tongues danced playfully in our mouths.  The woman's hand stroked my thigh tenderly.  My fingers worked their way through golden strands, drawing the woman's head closer to mine.

After what seemed like an eternity of ecstasy, the blonde pulled away.   I panted, sucking in air after being left breathless by the scintillating kiss.  We stayed like that for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.  Costia reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  Our faces were so close, I could feel her warm breath against my face.  I had never yearned for someone, so much, in all my life.

"Why don't we make this more exciting?" _Heda_ asked.  "Clarke, stand up please."

I snapped out of my lustful reverie.  My need to obey my _Heda_ greater than anything – even my burgeoning desire for her lover.  "Sha, _Heda_ ," I said, getting to my feet.  I stood up too quickly, swaying slightly as I regained my balance.

"Now, Clarke…take off your clothes," _Heda_ ordered.

My heart beat so fast, it threatened to burst out of my ribcage.  "Sha," I said in a shaky breath, before gulping for air.  I complied with my Commander's order, kicking off my shoes.  I unfastened my apron, dropping it to the floor.  My apron was followed by my bodice, shirt and skirt.  The two women sat on the sofa.  Their eyes watching me intently, like a pair of hawks eyeing their prey.  I stood nervously before my mistresses, wearing only my undergarments.

The Commander's mouth parted slightly.  She pointed a finger at me.  "All of them," she husked, before sipping more of her wine.

I swallowed hard.  A delicious thrill coiled in my stomach.  But I still felt a sense of apprehension.  Everything was just happening so quickly.  This was no longer a game – this was the real thing.  I could feel my heart beating so fast it made me feel faint and breathless.

 _Heda's_ eyes never left me.  She drummed her fingers against her thigh.  "We're waiting Clarke…"

" _Sha…Moba._ "  I took a deep breath, before anxiously unwinding my breast band.  The fabric fell to the floor, on top of the pile of my other discarded garments.

Both women sat upright with a jolt, as they took in the sight of me topless.  _Heda_ quirked an eyebrow, encouraging me to remove the last vestige of my clothing.

I jabbed my thumbs into the waistband of my drawers, before pulling them down towards my ankles.  I stepped out of my undergarments and waited, in full view of my mistresses.

Costia's eyes widened as she hummed in appreciation at the sight of my nakedness.  "Her breasts are as big as mine."

 _Heda_ gave a low chuckle, she raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "Do not flatter yourself my _hodnes_.  I'd say Clarke's are bigger than yours."

Costia huffed her annoyance and rolled her eyes.

 _Heda_ licked her lips appreciatively.  Her eyes travelling up and down the expanse of my naked, creamy flesh.  "Now," said the brunette sexily, reclining on the sofa.  "Let's see you two blondes go at it!"  She waved a languid hand.

My eyes darted to Costia, who returned my gaze with eyes filled with desire.  "Come here Clarke," she rasped, holding out her arms in a welcoming gesture.

I walked tentatively towards the blonde and stood before her.  She eyed me appreciatively for a moment, like a farmer might look over prize livestock.  Her hungry grey-green eyes shooting up and down my naked form.

"Turn around for me Clarke," said Costia.

I obeyed, facing away from the women.  I was rewarded with hums of approval.  I flinched as a hand grabbed my left buttock.  Long sleeves brushed against the back of my leg.  Costia was sampling the wares on offer, I thought with a smile.  I gave a little gasp as another hand grasped my right buttock.  The Commander had begun 'sharing', as promised.  I tossed back my head and moaned softly, as the women kneaded my taught cheeks.

"Hmm… _fanas_ ," _Heda_ purred.

"Ooh…yes.  So firm," Costia cooed.

"Turn around again for us Clarke," said _Heda_.

I did as requested and turned around to face the lust-filled ladies.  I waited until further instruction.

 _Heda's_ jaw clenched.  She huffed in frustration.  "What are you waiting for Costia?  Touch her!" _Heda_ urged.

Costia chewed her bottom lip.  It seemed that her previous veneer of confidence had fallen away, revealing the nervousness that lay beneath.  Or perhaps she was unsure if _Heda_ really wanted her to go through with this?  Maybe she was having second thoughts about breaking her fidelity with her lover?

Costia swallowed hard.  "Are you sure this is alright, Lexa?"

The Commander's nostrils flared.  "Costia.  Either you touch her _gadagapa_ or I will send you back to your chamber and take this _yong plan_ for myself."  She arched an eyebrow in challenge.  "Do I make myself clear?"

Costia quickly averted her eyes.  "Sha, _Heda_ ," she replied, meekly.

My eyes met Costia's as we regarded each other for a moment.  A wave of lust seemed to overtake the blonde.  Any previous hesitance evaporated as her hungry eyes devoured my exposed flesh.

The blonde reached for my hand and gently pulled it towards her.  "Come closer Clarke, _beja_."

I did as the woman asked.  My aching heat was tantalisingly close to her face.  She tentatively reached out her hand and cupped my sex.  I moaned with pleasure as the blonde rubbed the palm of her hand against my mound.  The long bell sleeves of her dress lightly brushed the inside of my thighs.  The wine caused my head to sway.

"Hmm…she's so wet," said Costia, as her fingers glided across my slick folds.  She brought her head closer towards me.  Fingers parted the petals of my flower, as she carefully examined my lady parts.  Her face lit up with excitement.  "Ooh, she is indeed a virgin, Lexa."

"Not for long my _hodnes_.  _Finga jok em op!_ " _Heda_ demanded.

I gasped as a finger teased the entrance to my core.  "Ooh, she's tight!" she breathed.

The blonde's finger pushed against my entrance.  Her struggles with my vagina seemed to fan the flames of lust within her.   I squealed as I felt a slight, sharp pain between my legs.  It was as if something had torn in my crotch.  I was too caught up in the moment, lost in a trance of my own carnal desire, to care about it.  Costia could have scratched me, cut me, hurt me – I didn't care.  My body had never felt so alive as it did in this moment.  Every nerve in my body was alight with the flame of desire.  I was totally given over to this stunning blonde woman, who knew how to elicit maximum pleasure from my body.

Finally, a lone digit slid into my wet sheath.  Her finger was followed by another digit.  Costia squealed with delight, as two fingers pumped slowly in and out of me.  I closed my eyes and revelled in the tingles of pleasure that flowed up my spine.  I writhed in drunken bliss on the blonde's fingers like a marionette.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of green and white, as the Commander hurriedly stripped off her clothes.

"Oh…m'Lady," I rasped.

As Costia established a rhythm with her fingers, she lightly brushed my clitoris in lazy circles with her thumb.

The pleasure within me increased.  My breathing became more ragged and my moans louder and more insistent.  I closed my eyes, lost in the moment.  I was being brought to the brink of release.

"Take her to the bed," _Heda_ whispered hoarsely to her polyamorous lover.

I groaned as the blonde's ministrations on my sex ceased abruptly.  My moist centre aching at the absence of my lover's touch.  My eyes fluttered open.  Costia wiped her fingers on my cap, before tossing the fabric back onto the table.  She took me by the hand and led me to the Commander's sumptuous bed.  As I stood at the foot of the bed, Costia held my shoulders.  Without warning, she pushed me roughly onto the soft bed covers.  I let out a gasp of surprise and we both giggled playfully.

"Costia, take off your clothes," the Commander urged.

" _Sha, Heda_."

I propped myself up on my elbows as I lay on the covers, beneath the canopy of the four-poster bed.  I burned with desire as I watched the stunning blonde woman unburden herself of her clothing.  She undressed in a deliciously infuriating slow, teasing fashion.  My mouth fell open at the sight of the naked beauty standing before me.  Her skin was flawless and her complexion fair, much like my own.  Her breasts were indeed a similar size to mine.  A thatch of light brown curls formed a V shape between her thighs.

Costia launched herself at me, like a panther pouncing on its prey.  Soft, plump lips connected with mine again.  The woman's tongue swirled around my mouth in search of mine.  I ended her search, as our tongues danced playfully in our mouths.  She pulled her face away abruptly again as she shuffled down along my body.  She planted tender kisses along the sensitive skin of my inner thighs.  I closed my eyes and shivered with delight.  Hands pushed my legs further apart.  I opened my eyes to see Costia's face hovering barely inches from my pulsating core.  I licked my lips in anticipation of the blonde's next move.

I sighed loudly as Costia ran an inquisitive tongue slowly along the length of my slit.  I held the woman's head in my hands, urging her to continue pleasuring me.  Waves of pleasure pulsed through me, as Costia inserted two finger's through my womanly folds and into my tight passage.  She pushed further, until her finger's shoved into my tight hole up to the knuckles.  The tip of the woman's tongue licked gently at my clit, which now protruded from it's hood.  I pulled Costia's head deeper into me, as she continued to lap eagerly at my love button.

I felt the bed next to me sink under the weight of a body.  I opened my eyes to see the Commander settling on the bed next to me.  Emerald green eyes traced a path along the expanse of my body.  _Heda_ seemed to delight in watching the expression of pleasure on my face.  She beamed at seeing her lover's head buried between my thighs, lapping at the damp petals of my womanhood.

" _Heda_ …oh, _Heda!_ "  I begged the brunette in invitation.  The Commander reached out a hand to cup my breast.  My moans of pleasure raised an octave, as the woman caressed my mounds.

The Commander's beautiful face loomed over mine.  Tender, full lips puckered before being pressing against my mouth.  I closed my eyes, easing into the passionate kiss.  Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I caressed it lovingly with my own.  I must have been dreaming.  Nothing in real life could ever feel this good.

 _Heda_ grazed a fingertip across a pebbled pink nub, sending sparks of delight firing through me.  She captured a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolled the hardened peak.  I closed my eyes, luxuriating in the pleasure ministered to me by the beautiful women.  She shifted her position, kneeling beside me.  Both of my rosy buds were now being roughly tweaked, pulled and teased by the woman.

"Oh, _Heda_ … _Heda_ …I love it!" I gasped.

I barely stifled a moan, as Costia pulled her head away from my heat.  The blonde roughly pumped her fingers in and out of my moist sheath.  A wicked grin formed on her features as she watched her lover playing with my tits.

The Commander let go of my nipples, dipping her head to meet my globes.  A warm, wet tongue glided over each of my velvet peaks in turn.  The brunette swirled her tongue in a circle across my coral-coloured areole.  Then, she took the rosebud nipple into her mouth and sucked it vigorously.  I had no idea it could feel so good, to have my breasts fondled, licked and sucked in this way.

Mercifully, Costia resumed licking my private satin flesh.

Heda straddled my head with her thighs, pressing her bush against my mouth.  "Lick me!" she demanded.

I complied with Heda's request, without hesitation.  My first taste of a woman's private area seemed a little strange at first.  Her juices lightly coated my lips and tongue.  But I got used to the sensation and decided I liked it – a lot.  Soon I was flicking my tongue rapidly over the Commander's engorged clit.  The brunette writhed and bucked her hips as I pleasured her.  Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she moaned with pleasure.  The woman's fingers tousled my hair.

I was moaning louder now as pleasure, like liquid fire, pulsated and increased within me.  I could no longer hold back.  I surrendered myself entirely to the sensations of white-hot pleasure that overcame me.  I bucked my hips and cried out as an orgasm shook my entire body.  I lay there, panting for breath for a brief moment.

Costia was content to simply caress me lovingly, as I lay in post-orgasmic bliss.  The blonde laboured to bring her own breathing under control.  She continued to kiss and stroke my thighs, as she watched me tend to her _niron_.

I wasn't willing to leave my lover waiting.  I continued licking, sucking and fingering _Heda's_ hairy mound.  A thousand simultaneous orgasms couldn't stop me from making love to my beloved _Heda_ , bringing her to a sweet release.  I didn't have to wait long until my lips, fingers and tongue had the brunette bucking against my face and crying out as she came.

 _Heda_ rolled off me onto the bed beside me, breathing heavily.  "Phew!  That was amazing Clarke!  You have really proved yourself today."

She half-turned to face me, propping up her head in her hand.  She stroked my arm tenderly.  "I'm going to change your duties Clarke.  From now on, you will do less of the serving, cleaning and carrying.  The other servants will take on some of your responsibilities.  When it pleases me, you will…"  Her eyes darted to the ceiling as she contemplated her next words.  "…warm my bed."

I beamed as happiness sparkled inside me.  " _Mochof, Heda_.  I had a lovely time today.  I'm glad I lost my innocence to yourself and Miss Costia.  It is such an honour for me."

"Oh, I would say that it is Costia who holds first claim on your innocence."

The blonde chuckled from between my legs.  "I'm glad I took it from you, Clarke.  I, too, am honoured."  She pressed her lips to the inside of my thigh.

"Now, Costia.  I believe it is your turn to be pleasured," said _Heda_.

A smile tugged at the corners of Costia's mouth.  "Do you have anything specific in mind, Lexa?"

"I do indeed, Costia.  Lie on the bed, _here_."  She pointed to where I lay.  "Move over please, Clarke."

I did as the Commander asked, as Costia took my place on the bed.  She rested her head against the pillows.  I watched in fascination, lust swirling through me. I couldn't wait to see what _Heda_ had planned for her lover.  The brunette clambered on all fours and positioned herself over the blonde.

Costia pouted.  "Why am I always on the bottom?  You never let me go on top."

"Sshh!  My _hodnes_.  I am your Commander.  I am always on top."  _Heda_ lowered her delicate softness over the blonde's face.  She then lowered her own face to the blonde's crotch.

I watched in eager fascination, as the two women began eagerly licking, sucking and fingering each other's wet heat.  They were soon panting and moaning with pleasure, as they stimulated one another.

I was unsure for a moment of what to do with myself.  I was not content to simply lie back and watch the show.  It was my duty to serve.  I had to do something to increase the pleasure for these women.  I knelt over the Commander, and took both of her breasts in my hands.  I kneaded the small mounds of flesh.  I captured _Heda's_ rock-like points between my thumbs and forefingers.  I then rolled her hardened nipples, gently squeezing and tugging them.

I glanced down to see the Commander's head buried between Costia's legs, as her tongue eagerly lapped at her sex.  I was overcome by a feeling of curiosity as to how the lovely blonde would taste down there.  But I smiled in the hope that I would find out soon enough.

Next, I turned my attention to Costia's tongue, as it played across _Heda's_ engorged clit.  I grasped _Heda's_ toned bottom, running my hands over the taught muscles.  I spread her cheeks open, smiling as I revealed her puckered hole.  I rested on the plump pillows, leaning on my elbow.  I knew from personal experience how sensitive this area was; how pleasurable it was to be touched there.  I sucked the tip of my forefinger in my mouth.  Gingerly, I reached out and gently stroked _Heda's_ asshole with my finger.  I was encouraged by a positive shift in the Commander's moans of pleasure.  So I continued to stimulate her there.

After a short while, I parted _Heda's_ ass cheeks once more.  I stared in fascination and lust at her anus.  I knew what I wanted to do and I knew that it was clean at the moment.  But I was not sure if it was something that people did whilst lovemaking.  I burned with curiosity.  I concluded that it was worth taking a risk.  _Heda_ would let me know if I was doing something that she did not approve of.  I licked my lips, as I lowered my head and tentatively licked _Heda's_ puckered hole.

"Ooh, Clarke!  You are naughty!"  The blonde beneath me sassed, with a giggle.

I continued to trace the tip of my tongue around the brunette's asshole in tight, little circles.

"Hmm…that's it.  Lick my asshole Clarke," _Heda_ moaned.

I did not need to be told twice, as I continued to lick _Heda's_ ass.

The sounds of pleasure coming from the two women increased.  They writhed and bucked their hips slightly, as orgasms shook their bodies.  They both came almost simultaneously.  I marvelled at how in tune these lovers were with each others bodies; how attentive they were to each other's sexual needs and desires.  I continued to lap at _Heda's_ asshole, until she finally rolled off Costia.  Both women lay next to me on the bed, breathing heavily.

I wondered what would happen next, whether I should make my exit and leave the two lover's alone.

"Clarke?" said _Heda_.

" _Sha, Heda?_ "

 _Heda_ turned to face me, a warm smile tracing her luscious lips.  "Our night together does not have to end here.  It would please me if you would join myself and Costia in my bed."

I chewed my bottom lip as I deliberated my reply.  "I thank you _Heda_ for your gracious invitation.  However, I am exhausted and rather drunk.  I am afraid I would be of little use, when it comes to pleasuring yourself and Miss Costia."

I thought for one fearful moment that _Heda_ would be annoyed at me.  However, I smiled in delight as the brunette threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"Oh, my sweet Clarke. You are so eager to please me.  I so enjoy your enthusiasm.  However, I too am fatigued, as is Costia.  Our intention is not to make love all night, however much we desire it.  I am merely inviting you to retire to my bed for the night, so we can sleep together.  When I mean 'sleep' I literally mean – _sleep_."

" _Mochof_ , _Heda_.  It would please me greatly to share your bed."

The brunette chuckled softly.  "Get used to it Clarke.  From now on you will share my bed often."  She gestured towards Costia, lying next to her.  "Together with Costia here."

"I shall look forward to it, _Heda_ ," I replied, as joy blossomed within me.

As promised, all three of us settled underneath the soft, warm bed covers of _Heda's_ large, ornate bed.  We snuggled together, with me in the middle.  We kissed and cuddled each other tenderly.  It was not long before I surrendered to the effects of the wine and the exhaustion of our lovemaking.  I could only think of the warm affection I had for my two lovers.  It was not long until I eventually fell into a deep, restful sleep.

The End.

 

Trigedasleng Translation:

_Heda_ – Commander

 _Gadagapa_ – Vagina from: Girl Pit

 _Yong Plan_ – Young Woman

 _Sha_ – Yes

 _Moba_ – Sorry

 _Fanas_ – Sexy

 _Beja_ – Please

 _Finga jok em op_ – Finger fuck her

 _Hodnes_ – Love

 _Mou_ – More

 _Niron_ – Lover

 _Pro_ – You're welcome


End file.
